This invention relates to massage tables and is particularly concerned with spinal massage tables of the type where motion in a fluid-filled bladder is transmitted to the user's body. The invention is particularly concerned with novel fluid distributors and means for stabilizing fluid temperature within the massage table.
It is known that a large portion of the population experiences health problems associated with bad backs. Currently their recourse is to undergo surgery, seek chiropractic assistance or massage therapy on a regular basis, or live with the pain. One means to alleviate this pain has been the use of massage tables, usually in the chiropractic setting.
Massage tables having a fluid-filled bladder or bladders within a cabinet, or table, are known, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,286, Gillaspie et al. Pulsating motion is made by circulating a fluid, mainly water, through a series of jets or nozzles within a waterbed-type bladder. Present practice includes the use of pistons, pumps, sonic means, etc. to introduce pulsating motion into the fluid within the bladder, the fluid transmitting the pulsating motion to the surface of the bladder where it can affect the user.
Hydrotherapy baths also have been used putting the user in direct contact with pulsation fluid. These include whirlpool baths and spas.
A shortcoming of the current practice is that the units are designed for institutional use and as a result are physically large and heavy and prohibitively expensive for the individual to purchase for home use. Recently, whirlpool baths and spas have been designed for home use but still require large initial expenditure including addition of a room for installation of the whirlpool bath or spa in the home. Also, hydrotherapy baths require preparation time both before and after use on the part of the user.
An additional shortcoming in the current practice has been the inability to recreate the effect of manual massage by mechanical means.
A further shortcoming of the current practice has been the difficulty and expense associated with stabilizing the fluid temperature in such a device. It has been a problem to economically dissipate excess heat produced by the circulating pump.
A further shortcoming has been the inability to control the amount of fluid circulating through the bladder to allow the user to change the strength of the pulsating motion.
A further shortcoming has been the noise associated with the fluid circulating through the pump and related tubing.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a massage table that can be produced and installed for quiet home use, that provides a distributor for variable pulsating action that more closely resembles manual massage treatments, that allows the user to individually select the strength of pulsating action and provides means for economically stabilizing the fluid temperature within the unit.